Tyrion
thumb|240px|Tyrion El Príncipe Tyrion es, según la mayoría de los Altos Elfos, el mayor guerrero vivo y general de Ulthuan, y posiblemente del mundo entero. Su hermano gemelo, Teclis, es justo lo contrario de Tyrion, sin embargo. Mientras que Tyrion es fuerte, alto, valiente y atractivo, Teclis es débil, pequeño, sarcástico y demacrado. Pero que nadie se deje engañar, ya que es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Los gemelos jugaron un papel muy importante en la Gran Incursión del Caos (200 años antes de la Tormenta del Caos), especialmente en la batalla de las Llanuras de Finuval. Actualmente Tyrion es el campeón de la Reina Eterna y su consorte. Origenes Tyrion es descendiente de Morelion, hijo de Astarielle, una antigua Reina Eterna, y de Aenarion, el primer Rey Fénix. También es familiar lejano de Malekith, el Rey Brujo de los Elfos Oscuros (hijo de la segunda esposa de Aenarion, Morathi) y de Alarielle, la Reina Eterna actual, que es descendiente de Yvraine, hija de Aenarion y hermana gemela de Morelion. thumb|left|El Príncipe Tyrion.Debido a sus prestigiosos antepasados, la familia de Tyrion era rica y poderosa pero se decía que portaba una maldición heredada desde el mismísimo Aenarion por haber empuñado el arma maldita de la Isla Marchita, la Espada de Khaine. Pero esta maldición parece que recae de una forma diferente dependiendo de las generaciones y los propios individuos. El ejemplo más evidente de esta maldición fue el nacimiento del mismo Tyrion, que naciendo junto a su hermano gemelo Teclis fue este último quien dio muestras de esta maldición, siendo débil y escuálido, mientras que Tyrion era fuerte y de aspecto mas imponente. Durante su infancia los dos hermanos emprendieron caminos diferentes en sus estudios. Mientras que Teclis decidió convertirse en un poderoso mago, Tyrion se preparaba para ser un gran comandante y guerrero por igual, ejercitando mente y cuerpo en el estudio de la estrategia y en el manejo de todo tipo de armas (en especial en el de la espada). Cuando N'Kari se volvió loco en Ulthuan, se especuló que quería destruir el linaje de Aenarion. Fue derrotado en el Altar de Asuryan. En la batalla, Tyrion y Teclis lucharon y empezaron a ganarse su fama. La Gran Incursión del Caos En el año 138 de Finubar, el Navegante (2301 IC), los Elfos Oscuros, acompañados de aliados del Caos, invadieron Ulthuan. Los Altos Elfos no estaban preparados para una guerra tan grande, y los Elfos Oscuros quemaron y saquearon todo lo que encontraron hasta la corte de la Reina Eterna en Avelorn. Mientras las hordas enemigas se acercaban, Tyrion fue a por su reina, y abrió un camino para poder evacuar a su reina. Mientras abría su sangriento camino, fue herido con una espada envenenada de una elfa bruja. Finalmente consiguieron esconderse en los bosques de Avelorn, perseguidos por asesinos y, después de caer derrotados ante Tyrion, por el mismísimo N'Kari, un Guardián de los Secretos de Slaanesh para capturarlos. Pero la noticia que se expandió entre los altos elfos era que los dos habían desaparecido tras el ataque y se les daba por muertos. Teclis, al escuchar esto, salió de la Torre Blanca con una espada forjada por si mismo a por su hermano. El Demonio por fin les encontró y, valerosamente, Tyrion se interpuso para defender a la Reina Eterna. De un golpe fue apartado y cuando el Demonio iba a matar a la Reina, fue desterrado por un hechizo de Teclis. Al ver a su hermano se acercó a él, y tras unos susurros, le apartó de la muerte. La Ultima Batalla por la Liberación de Ulthuan Cuando los elfos se enteraron de que la Reina Eterna thumb|300pxseguía viva, entre ellos renació la esperanza y recobraron fuerza para combatir a los Elfos Oscuros. A pesar de todo, Ulthuan estaba perdida... Únicamente la Torre de Hoeth y la ciudad capital de Lothern resistían al invasor a pesar de estar bajo asedio. El Rey Fénix estaba arrinconado en la capital comandando a sus fuerzas como podía, pero el resto de las fuerzas de la isla estaban a su suerte. Parecía que el fin estaba próximo. En la Llanura Finubal, en algún lugar al norte de Lothern, las fuerzas de los Altos Elfos se reorganizaban como podian, y cuando los dos hermanos y la Reina Eterna llegaron al campamento, en el horizonte se divisó al ejército del Rey Brujo. Ambas fuerzas acamparon esa noche para la batalla del día siguiente. En los preparativos a la inminente batalla, Tyrion recibió presentes de muchos comandantes para prepararse, incluso de su propio padre, Arathion. Tyrion poseía ahora la Armadura de Dragón de Aenarion (la misma que antaño portase Aenarion), el mejor de los caballos de los elfos, Malhandir, y la espada rúnica Colmillo Solar. A partir de ese día los llevaría siempre a la batalla. Aun con semejantes objetos, el propio Tyrion sabía que sería una dura batalla. A la mañana siguiente ambos ejércitos estaban preparados en la llanura. Las fuerzas de Malekith eran mucho mas numerosas en la llanura y tenia como aliados a guerreros humanos del Caos. De pronto, mientras los dos ejércitos permanecían en formación, se adelantó un individuo desde las filas de los elfos oscuros hasta la mitad del campo de batalla y retó a cualquier guerrero a un combate singular que tuviera el valor suficiente. Él era Urian Hojaenvenenada, el paladín personal del mismísimo Rey Brujo y el mejor de sus asesinos. El primero en responder a su llamada fue un capitán veterano y poderoso de una unidad de lanceros de Yvresse, y a Urian solo le bastó un único golpe para matarlo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a atacar. El siguiente fue Korhian Ironglaive, el que era en ese momento el capitán de la guardia del Fenix, y se entrechocaron algunas veces las armas, pero no duró apenas unos segundos para ser decapitado por el elfo oscuro. La horda de la oscuridad gritaba de exaltación ante el resultado del combate, entonces, se produjo el silencio nuevamente... Tyrion había desmontado y se dispuso a combatir al asesino. El combate entre ambos fue épico, los movimientos de ambos eran difíciles de seguir incluso para un elfo, eran como dos dioses peleando entre si. Ambos guerreros combatían en un silencio fúnebre. La duración empezaba a mermar la fuerza de ambos pero no lo suficiente como para decantar un vencedor en el duelo. En el aire se olía la magia, ya que el Rey Brujo lanzaba de forma muy disimulada hechizos para ayudar a Urian pero eran dispersados rápidamente (y con mucho esfuerzo) por Teclis. Súbitamente, Tyrion resbaló y cayo al suelo, y cuando Urian se abalanzó rápidamente con la espada en alto para matarlo, el alto elfo le clavó su espada en el corazón. Sin tiempo siquiera para celebrarlo, Malekith ordenó la carga del ejército y los altos elfos se sumaron ellos también a la carga. El primero en llegar al centro del campo de batalla fue Malhandir para recoger a Tyrion, quien de un rápido salto se montó y cargó contra las huestes de la oscuridad sin dudarlo. La batalla había comenzado, cientos de miles de flechas volaban de un lado a otro del campo de batalla, miles de guerreros peleaban frenéticamente contra el bando contrario. En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba Tyrion rodeado de cadáveres de sus oscuros rivales. Ciertamente, el guerrero valía por un ejercito entero, pero el peso de la superioridad numérica comenzó a decantar el resultado de la batalla en contra de los asur... Desde el comienzo de la batalla se estaba dando lugar un duelo mágico entre Teclis y el Rey Brujo y, este ultimo se vio obligado a salir del propio reino material para seguir con vida. Entonces Teclis, sin nadie que le hiciera frente, comenzó a lanzar poderosos hechizos a los elfos oscuros y sus aliados que los aniquilaban a docenas. Tyrion se abrió paso entre las tropas enemigas hasta llegar al estandarte personal del Malekith y lo lanzó al suelo para luego ser pisoteado por su montura. Entre los dos hermanos haciendo presión, la ausencia de su comandante y la baja moral de las tropas, el ejército de la oscuridad se batió en retirada, siendo perseguido hasta ser completamente aniquilado. Después de la batalla, Tyrion lideró a la hueste hacia el Sur para liberar a la capital del asedio. Cuando sus fuerzas cogieron por la retaguardia a los atacantes y totalmente desprevenidos, los defensores liderados por el Rey Fénix en persona salieron a su encuentro y los elfos oscuros fueron derrotados con facilidad. En los 20 años posteriores, Ulthuan fue liberada tras una serie de batallas victoriosas, hasta echar a sus parientes oscuros una vez más del hogar de los asur. Los Altos Elfos habían ganado la guerra. Post-Gran Incursión del Caos Algunos bardos cantan que Tyrion es la resurrección de Aenarion. Desde su meteórica ascensión de fama, muchos han dicho que el destino de Tyrion es liderar a los Altos Elfos hacia un nuevo y glorioso futuro, y quizás un día, tomar la Corona del Fénix. Cuando Tyrion escucha estos rumores, no les hace caso, ya que su única preocupación es defender Ulthuan y a la Reina Eterna. También tiene una lealtad inquebrantable al Rey Fénix, Finubar, el Navegante. Años después de la Gran Incursión, Tyrion se ha encargado de reforzar los ejércitos de Ulthuan. Todo lo que saben los enemigos es que cuando ataquen la isla hogar de los Altos Elfos, al primero que encontraran será a Tyrion. Él es el protector de la Reina Eterna y de todo Ulthuan. En el año 2502 del Calendario Imperial Erik Hacharroja saquea Cothique con una enorme flota de incursores norses. Una flota de guerra élfica encabezada por Tyrion derrota a los Norses en una batalla naval de grandes proporciones y los aleja de la costa de Ulthuan. El Fin de los Tiempos En construcción Batallas del Fin de los Tiempos Batalla de la Marca del Guardián thumb|296pxTyrion era ahora el regente de Ulthuan, y la responsabilidad pesaba sobre él. No sentía temor por la batalla que se avecinaba, sólo ira por lo que habían hecho a su tierra natal. Si el ejército de Malus Darkblade fuera el doble de grande, Tyrion aún así cargaría hasta su corazón, en busca de venganza por las pérdidas de Ulthuan. ORIGINAL:Tyrion was now the regent of Ulthuan, and the responsibility weighed heavily upon him. He felt no fear for the battle ahead, only anger at what had been done to his homeland. If Malus Darkblade's army were twice the size, still Tyrion would charge into its very heart, seeking retribution for Ulthuan's losses. *Batalla de la Marca del Guardián Miniaturas M490754 99110210101 HighElvesTyrionMain 873x627.jpg|Tyrion de metal (actual miniatura) Tyrionantiguo.jpg|Antiguo Tyrion Imágenes tyrion apalenado elfos oscuros.jpg Tyrion en el fin de los tiempos.jpg Tyrion_vs_Malekith.jpg Tyrion.PNG Tyrion contra Elfos Oscruro por Adrian Smith.jpg Tyrion por Yulin li warhammer storm of magic.jpg Relatos Relacionados *La Batalla de la Llanura de Finuval. *El Asedio a las Puertas del Fénix. *Tyrion en la Isla de Sangre. *La Batalla de la Llanura de los Huesos. *Dos hermanos enfrentados. *Avanzando hacia la Oscuridad *La Voz de Khaine *La Verdad tras la Máscara *Necesidad Fuentes *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (5ª Edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (6ª Edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (7ª Edición). *The End Times III - Khaine en:Tyrion Categoría:Héroe Alto Elfo